Nambucca Heads, New South Wales
| est = | elevation = 26 | latd = 30 |latm =39 |lats =0 | longd = 153 |longm =00 |longs =0 | pushpin_label_position = left | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Oxley, | fedgov = Cowper | dist1 = 512 | location1 = Sydney | dist2 = 13 | location2 = Macksville }} Nambucca Heads is a town on the Mid North Coast of New South Wales, Australia in Nambucca Shire. It is located on a ridge, north of the estuary of the Nambucca River near the Pacific Highway, which now bypasses it. Its 2006 population was 6,137, including 445 (7.3%) indigenous persons and 5,058 (82.4%) Australian-born persons in the Shire. The place name is derived from an aboriginal word meaning 'entrance to the waters'. It is a popular holiday and retirement destination. The town is located on the North Coast railway line, and is served by the three daily XPT services. History Nambucca Heads is the current and historical homeland of the Gumbaynggirr people. Gumbaingirr lands stretch from Pillar Valley, Tyndale, Grafton and Copmanhurst in the north, to Glen Innes, Guyra and Black Mountain to the west, and to Bowraville to the south.Townsend, N. 1993. Valley of the Crooked River: European Settlement on the Nambucca. New South Wales University Press, Sydney. The Nambucca River separated the Gumbaynggirr from the Dunghutti Ngaku. The name Nambucca comes from an Aboriginal word, ngambugka, variously translated as "winding or crooked river", and as "entrance to the waters." Europeans may have explored the area in 1818, and John Oxley surveyed the area in 1820. The cutting of Australian red cedar had started in the area by 1842. It is believed that the first house was built in 1867, when about 50 people had settled in the valley to cut cedar or grow corn. The site of the town was surveyed in 1874 and the first hotel and school were both established in 1884. It was proclaimed a village in 1885. The North Coast railway was extended from Taree to South Grafton in 1915, but the station at Nambucca Heads was not opened until 1923. Nambucca Heads has one of the oldest surf lifesaving clubs in Australia and also invented junior surf lifesaving known as Nippers. Local media Radio Stations 2CS-FM (106.3), Star FM (105.5 & 105.1), 2MC-FM (106.7), Triple J (91.5 & 96.3), 2NVR FM (105.9) The Nambucca Valley's community radio station, 2NVR 105.9FM, focuses on the Macksville, Bowraville, Nambucca Heads and surrounding communities. Newspapers Midcoast Observer, Hibiscus Happynings, Guardian News, Coffs Coast Advocate. Television ABC, ABC2, SBS, SBS NEWS, Channel Seven Coffs Harbour (Seven), Southern Cross Ten (Ten), NBN (NINE) Schools * Nambucca Heads Public School * Frank Partridge V.C Public School * Nambucca Valley Christian Community School * Nambucca Heads High School Railway Station | elevation = | distance = from Central | line = North Coast line | other = | structure = Ground | platform = 1 (1 island) | depth = | levels = | tracks = 2 | parking = | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = | ADA = yes | code = NBH | owned = RailCorp | operator = NSW TrainLink | zone = | smartcardname = | smartcardstatus = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = | map_locator = | web = | route_map = | map_state = }} The town has its own railway station, opened in 1923, on the North Coast Line. It is serviced by six NSW TrainLink trains per day. References Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Mid North Coast